goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at the Lakeside: Eight Pages
Five Nights at the Lakeside: Eight Pages is a first-person survival horror game Gameplay Five Nights at the Lakeside: Eight Pages is set in the middle of a dense forest during the middle of the night and is played from a first person perspective. The player's objective is to collect all eight pages located in various areas of the Lakeside Forest. As the player collects pages, the fog in the Lakeside Forest grows thicker, though the character's sprinting speed slowly increases as well. . The player is equipped with only a flashlight to see through the dark (its battery life is limited and will eventually shut down permanently if left on for an extended period of time). The player's character has the ability to "jog", which will eventually tire out the player and make her wheeze if forced to go on for too long. Azura will occasionally appear in the player's field of vision, accompanied with a loud piano slamming noise and/or static on the screen. This then allows the ability to "sprint" to become available to the player. "Sprinting" allows the player to move faster than "jogging" does, but will also decrease the maximum stamina available for "jogging" and "sprinting". A game over occurs when either the player has taken too long to find a note, the player stares at Azura for too long, or if Azura comes into contact with the player, which will turn them around and end the game. The game over screen shows Azura's eyes crying blood up close and blinking static pulses. Even if the player's character successfully collects all the eight pages, Azura will continue to chase them. Once all the pages are collected, one is allowed to walk around for a couple of seconds in total silence until Azura finally appears behind the player and ends the game, however instead of the normal death screen appearing, a slightly different version is played in which the static slowly fades out instead of abruptly stopping. A few moments later the player awakens in the forest, now in the daytime, and can move around for a few seconds before the screen goes black and plays the end credits. New game modes are then unlocked. There is also a grace period in the very beginning of the game, during which remains inactive for only a few minutes, or until the player collects the first page. However, the difficulty level increases the longer one goes without collecting any pages. The end of this grace period is indicated by a repetitive stomping sound echoing in the background. This sound is heard throughout the rest of the game, and gradually gets quicker as more pages are collected, as well as several other layering sounds. These sounds include a low droning sound (pages 3–4), a loud wind (pages 5–6), and then a mysterious and unnerving beeping sound (page 7). Once all 8 pages are collected, the sounds abruptly fade into silence. Trivia Category:Video Games by Elephant012 Category:Video Games